Karkat: Find John
by Sabertoothshadow
Summary: This is my AU Stucknapped.  In this one John is kidnapped.  He is still a godteir.    'Hey John, kiss me again'  ...what, I got bored in class and I had a roleplay like this...  That leads to a fanfic okay!


**==Karkat: Find John**

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are looking for someone, this someone isn't just any random fuckass though. This person is the love of your life and by far the most important thing as well. Said person has been missing for quite some time now. The only reason his disappearance hasn't killed you is the fact that you still hope you can find him again. That hope has been wearing thin though. Even Dave fucking Strider had given up a week ago. But no, you couldn't. You couldn't give up on the hope of seeing him again. His eyes that he would be doing injustice by saying they were the same shade as the sky, it was the sky that was the shade as his eyes. It worries you to think you might not get to see that derpy buck toothed grin that you love more then anything else. But whats more you hate yourself for not saving him. You were there with him when it had happened, but you were to busy in thought, worring over what he had planned to tell him. You had been to busy to notice when a man came up from behind you and knocked you out. Then they toke him and it felt like they toke your whole universe with them. Your name is Karkat Vantas, The love of your life known as John Egbert has been missing for 3 months and you think its all your fault.

Its not of course, but you dont know that. The others have tried to tell you that, but you wouldn't listen to them, because really, you spaced out trying to figure out if you were actually going to go though with this plan to tell John that you like him or not and then you get attacked and he goes missing. You lost count of how many times the night plays over and over in your head. Of how many ways you could have stopped it, of how many signs you missed. No matter what you think though you cant hwlp but let your thoughts travel to how the night might have gone if John hadn't been kidnapped. If you had told John what you felt. Would he like you back? Would he start hating you? Probaly he tell you he wasn't a homosexual but still wants to be your friend. Yeah, you can see that happening. Really though. this is so not the time to be thinking about it. You should be finding some way to contact the others and tell them that your search has been un-fruitful once again. All you need is wifi.

Your sitting in a chair, drinking whislt talking to the others over trollian. You know your not meant to get drunk, but your a troll so your not going to get drunk that easy. Besides, this is only your first drink... maybe your second. "Hey, bartender. I want the blue-eyed special, how much he cost?" A random guy sitting next to you askes. A blue-eyed special? You dont remember seeing that in the menu, and did this guy just call his drink a he? "Uhhh, the godteir kid. Yeah, his expensive you think you can afford it?" The bartender replied in a whispering voice. Of course to your well trained troll ears, you could hear it. "God-teir boy?" You say questionably. The other man hears you and smirks. "Yeah, this place sells guys and girls to anyone who'll buy them. The God-tier boys really popular." He chuckled. Your hand turns into a fist because you already know who it is, and though you've been searching for months you actually wish it wasn't him. "This boy doesn't happen to the Heir of Breath does he?" You grunt though closed teeth. Both man look at you strangely. Gog you hope it isn't true, plus say it isn't true. "I dont know what your talking about kid, but his power is wind. You heard of him or something?" The Bartender answered. You fist meets his face. "Yes I've fucking heard of him, and I want him back." You growl. The room stops and you feel all eyes on you and the bartender. "Hehehe, the two of you dating or something?" The bartender mocks, another hand pounds into his face. "You give me back fuckwit. Theres alot of people waiting up on him." You scream. The bar tender is still smirking at you when the second man comes from behind. He grabs your neck but you pull out your sickles and dig on into his arm before he can do any damage. "I've fought agaisnt Jack fucking Noir, You really think you can beat me?" You say. "Now tell me where the fuck that derp is!" You command going for another attack.

**== Be Past Derp**

You are now past Derp. You like being called John though, not derp and you dont really know what you mean by past, was the author just talking to a Karkat a little futher in your time line? No, you dont think so, it is very unlikely. Well, either way, you are still present you at the moment and you are still in this present problem. The present problem is that you are presently kidnapped and you have been for the past three months now. You do know however that they have you tied up in some room in the middle of no where without your glasses. You hands are bound behind your back and your feet are tried at the ankles. You cant really see much with in your surrondings, but you know that the room in quite large compared to the fact your the only person in it, and theres a set of stairs infront of the door. You must be underground then, which wouldn't be that surpising considering the fact that you are kidnapped and forced to do things you never would want to. You dont have a choice, but your pretty sure the reader understands that by the word **force** the author must think that everything needs to be pointed out clearly. Like how Hussie is the owner of homestuck and its chacters. Not her. You dont know who your talking to, nor who your talking about so you think its best to change the subject to how you are going to get out of here. You know, like an escape plan. And there goes the author again, pointing everything out, infacts its starting to annoy, that is to say it would if you actually knew who this author was. Once more you are getting off topic. Escape plan was meant to be the topic. Its also a very important topic too.

Escaping is something you have tryed every so often. You tryed when you were being kiddnapped, and then again when you first woke up in the place. A while after that and another while after that and now you trying again. You cant tell how much time has pasted and to tell the truth your almost scared to. You dont want to know how long the others have been looking for you, or if its been to long for them to hope your still alive. That would propably chrush you. Gog are you good at getting off topic. Maybe its because you are scared. Probaly that. After all, your attempts have failed for a reason. You have been beaten every few days... you think its every few days atleast... so that you have a hard time fousing, and everytime your kidnappers feel the wind pick up and think its your doing they come and hit you again. Thats probaly why the mment you start collecting the wind and the door slams open, you instantly let it go again. The blurry figure makes its way over to you and you start freaking out. You feel a hard go across your cheek but you dont cry, you dont scream out in pain. That will only make it worse. So you suck it up and wait. "You have a costumer. He's waiting for you, if you do what your told with no funny shit I might just let this godteir chap slip for a change." He whispers into your ear. You dont reply. You dont need to, the men drags you off to a room, one you've been spending alot of your nights in. Its almost always night time when they 'buy' you. You got a couple of 'costumers' during the day, but most at night. The only good thing about this trips at that you get to spend a couple of minutes looking outside, of coutse this minutes match up in no way to the deed that you are forced to do. Gog how you hate it.

**== Be that kid who was fighting**

You aren't the kid who was fighting because he refuses to let you be him until you call him by his name.

**== Very sorry, Be Karkat**

You are now Karkat again. Your pleased to be Karkat now that you have been given your proper name by the author. You just finished beating up the last of the bad guys and your on your wawy to save John, the derp your in love with.

**== Karkat: Okay then, go save the Derp your in Love with**

Now the author is starting to piss you off. They are the author are they not? They should the name of their chacters. Ofcourse the author takes this moment to point out that she is mereily a worshipper of the bible Homestuck and the god Hussie. A fan-fiction writer in the fandom that is the Homestuck Tank. all chacters belong to her god, Hussie. Your really confused about this, and would like to change the subject to fixing your command.

**== Karkat: Go save John, are you happy now?**

Yes, you are happy, and you are doing just that, you run around serval corners and finally arrive at the door that they told you John is behind. The idoits thought they could get away with stealing the love of your life and keeping him from you for three months by telling you were he was being kept, the fuckass' are now knocked out. Your almost scared to open this door, fearing whats on the other side, but as soon as the sound of whimpering reaches your eyes you rush in and shot the idoit, running over to hug him, pulling down his gag along the way.

**== Be the lo...**

Okay this is getting really old. The author should just start doing the action thing probaly and everyone agrees.

**== Okay, Okay Author: Start doing the action thing probaly**

The author sighs, but she nods her head in agreement

Author: Okay so it was getting a little old, but we're getting off topic here, back to the story with you all, go on, shoo.

You take the agreement and shoo

**== John: Be saved by Karkat**

You are now John. You were alone in your prison only seconds ago whimpering over what had just happened. Now yur being hugged by a fuzzy person that yu think is a actually a troll. "YYou have no fucking idea how much I missed you fuckass." A very famliar vice whispers into your ear. "K...karkat?" You ask. He pulls away from you, and hes smiling, atleast you think he is, you still cant tell without your glasses. "Yeah its me, and I dropped these." He says, handing you a pair of glasses. You cant take them because your hands are tied so he puts them on you and you can see the nubby horned trollperfectly. He smile and he pulls out his weapons. They are stayed with blood. "Karkat, why do they have blood on them?" You ask nervously. He starts by cutting the ropes holding you hands. "Because fuckass, I decides to repay the fuckass who toke you away from me." He said cutting the rope on your legs. "Away for you?" You say picking up his word play. He doesnt reply but blushes instead. This makes you smirk. "Hey Karkat?" You say as Karkat carried you craddle style. "Yeah John?" You says looking down at you. You lean up and kiss him, his face turns red but his kisses you back. When you pull away the tw of you are breathing hard. "Thanks for saving me." You whispered, You looks at you all wide eyed and red faced. "W...whenever you need me." He studdered, you smiled up at him and he returned it. "Hey John, kiss me again." You dont need to be told twice.


End file.
